A Perfect Midnight Date
by kathryndreamer
Summary: A sequel for "The Date". It's been a month since they went on their first date. Lilly's enjoying her successful secret relationship with Scotty, but she still thinks he needs to prove that he's worthy of her love - that is until one night when he brings her to an evening picnic...


**Author's Notes:**

After reading all your reviews for "The Date", I decided to write a sequel for it. It took me quite sometime to think of the perfect sequel for it, but I finally got it. Right now, I am listening to one of my personal favorite songs - "How To Touch A Girl" by Jojo. This song always makes me feel so emotional. Anyways, I was listening to it when Scotty and Lilly suddenly came into my mind. Since they did, and they are also my OTP, I curled up into a little ball and cried by my bedside (this is what you get when you mix me with an emotional song and thoughts of my OTP in my head). So due to all my emotions, I decided to write a fanfic based on that song and make it the sequel to my previous fanfic. So, I hope you enjoy everyone!

BTW, Happy Birthday Danny Pino! Yes. I wrote this fanfic on the day the man who played Detective Scotty Valens on Cold Case was born. I hope you have a great birthday with your loved ones. Many more birthdays to come. I love you!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Cold Case. If I did, Scotty would've already shown Lilly that he knows how to touch a girl. Speaking of that, I don't own "How To Touch A Girl" by Jojo. If I did, it wouldn't be emotional as it already is. Also, it wouldn't be sang great.

…

A month has passed since Detective Lilly Rush was forced to go on a date with her partner, Detective Scotty Valens, due to him losing a bet with their colleagues. Much to her surprise, their date went brilliantly well. She never expected to connect with him emotionally and to end the night with a kiss.

Since then, the two detectives have been secretly seeing each other. After their date, they both couldn't spend another second of just being friends. It was a well-known and a strictly-followed rule that to date you partner was against the rules and they certainly knew it. Though after all the things that happened on that one special night, they both agreed that breaking that one rule in secret was worth it.

Lilly had to admit that the past month being with Scotty was really great, but despite that she till felt that she needed to keep herself grounded and have her heart guarded. She knew he really loved her, but she felt that he still needed to prove it. Her heart has been painfully broken before - by Ray, Patrick, Kite, and Joseph. They have told her that they love her with all their heart and soul and they've even proved it to her and she allowed to open herself to them. Though after she did, they shortly left her heartbroken and cold. Scotty was more than a guy she loved, he was her best friend in the whole wide world. She had never cared for a guy so much until now. That's why she couldn't bare to be heartbroken by him. Because if he broke her heart, it would be her most painful heartbreak.

Whenever something was bound to happen between them, Lilly would always shy away from Scotty. In a dinner date at his house when they were sharing a very passionate kiss, he began to kiss her neck but she quickly moved away from him. It was alright with him when she moved away from him at that moment because she explained to him that she felt that it was too early in their relationship to go anywhere further and he agreed with her. Though she felt that her actions were worthless. She knew that he really loves her and she really loves him too. So why should she shy away from him?

Lilly was up in her bedroom about to get ready for bed when she suddenly heard a car horn beeping one evening. She recognized that car beep and looked out her window. She smiled brightly when she saw Scotty out of his car in a pair of jeans and sneakers, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

"You are crazy!" she said brightly. "It's seven-thirty, Scotty."

"I got something planned for us." he said back. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Where?" she asked.

"To the park." he answered.

She softly giggled. "Let me get dressed." she said.

"I'll be down here." he replied as he watched his girlfriend disappear from her bedroom window.

It wasn't long before Lilly finally came down in a sweater and a pair of jeans and flats. As soon as she was downstairs, they hopped into Scotty's car and drove to the park. Once they were their, they began to walk up a hill in the middle of the park. When they were on the top of the hill, she was surprised to see a picnic already set-up there.

"I hope you didn't eat much yet." Scotty said with a smile as he looked at her.

Lilly giggle at his remark as she looked at him. "Don't worry, I haven't." she answered.

"Well," he said cheekily. "you table awaits you, Madame." he said as he held an arm leading to the blanket.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." she said to him cheekily before walking to the picnic.

Scotty quickly followed her to the dinner he set-up. They both seated and began to eat the little deli snacks that he had brought and prepared. They were snacking away when Lilly suddenly sparked up a question.

"So, why did you suddenly prepare a midnight picnic and unexpectedly invite me to join you?" she asked as she looked at him.

Scotty grabbed her hand with both of his as he looked at her back. "Because I need you to know something." he answered.

Lilly suddenly felt nervous. "What is it?" she asked softly, trying to hide how nervous she is.

Scotty took a deep look into her blue eyes and had his eyes locked with them. "I just need you to know," he said with true sincerity. "my love for you is like the universe. It seems never-ending. I try to get you off my mind, but you're like a thought that's been burned into my mind. If I take you out, I risk hurting myself. Your eyes are so amazing and as bright as the stars, it doesn't remind me of cold ice that everyone compares you to. Your hair is like the finest silk made, it's more beautiful than the hair of a fairytale princess. Your lips I shall compare it to a rose - though you were named after a lily - as plump and rosy as one. Your body is so beautiful a goddess feels threatened, though you're one to me and the most beautiful one in my eyes. I could say a lot of things, but I think it's best to put it like this. You're the moon, so bright and beautiful. You illuminate the darkness around us. Yet, everyone is asleep so your beauty is unseen - but once and every now and then, someone looks at you realizes your beauty. That someone is me."

Lilly was touched by all that he had told her. Her heart was warming with every word he told her. She giggled softly once in a while, but would feel herself soften mostly.

"Lil, I know I haven't been the best guy in your life." Scotty continued. "I was a cocky ass when we first met. I dated your sister when you told me not to, and that was the worst thing I ever did. I came to work a mess everyday. I would go have a drink every night - sometimes too plenty. I was a sloppy detective when I was with Chris. Though that all doesn't compare to almost losing you, Lil." He suddenly felt himself become weak when he said that one sentence, but he shortly got back the strength to continue on. "I know I'd betrayed you by doing what you told me strictly not to do. When you refused to talk to me, I knew you were slipping away from me. When I sought you out in the lobby, I knew I was putting all we got at risk. After, I knew I had lost you. I didn't care to bother trying to get it back at the time, and I feel stupid for not caring. Everything was so stupid, but the most stupid part of it all was that I only realized what I did was wrong when I was left in the cold by Chris. I never realized how hurt and angry you were when Chris and I dated until it was over. I am so sorry for all the hurt, pain, and anger I caused you. If I had only listened and realized what I was about to was to was wrong before I even began to do what I did, you wouldn't have scars from that moment. Lil, all I want for you is to be safe. I never want you to be hurt. I can't bare to see you in pain - physically _and _emotionally. It's more painful for me when you're hurt because seeing you in pain tears me apart. I want you to be happy as well. Your happiness is my happiness. You being happy just makes everyone happy. No one can ever resist your perfect smile. When you're happy, I know that I have no fear of you being in any harm - and I never want you to be in any harm. I want you to have all that this world has to give you. You deserve everything this world has to offer more than anyone else. I believe in that deep in my heart. Lastly, I never want to see you heartbroken. I've already have seen you out on the cold with a damaged heart. It hurts to see you in tears because you don't deserve that. You deserve to be loved - and I am determined to give you all the love you deserve, because you deserve it. I know you're a big girl, but I think you need to be taken care of - and I'd be happy to take care for you any day of my life. I love you, Lilly Rush. No words can describe exactly how much I do. You'll never know how much I do, and I think it's better that way. You are beautiful, wonderful, and strong… and I just can't even think of more to say. I just love you for who you are, and I hope I make you feel it."

Lilly felt a tear slip from her eye. She was touched so deep by all that Scotty had told her. No one has every professed so much love to her until now. She constantly wondered why did he tell her all of those things. She didn't feel like she deserved it. Though despite that, she felt so blessed to have been told that.

All her emotions were spilled out from the tears she was crying out. She couldn't feel herself breathing any longer from all the soft sobbing.

Scotty gave a concerned look at her as she tried to look away from him. "Lil, are you ok?" he asked with intense concern.

Lilly looked back up at him and took her other hand and held his hands that were holding her other. "Scotty, if I was given a scale on how much I love, it's infinite." she began to say tearfully with so much emotions. "There are no exact words to put together that could define my feelings for you. Your beautiful eyes and your luscious lips, your handsome features are a gift from the gods given to me. My heart skips a beat every time a thought about you comes into my mind. I try my hardest to pull myself back into reality - but in truth, reality or fantasies, you're always there. You're like the sun after a rainy day, you make my world brighter. My dearest, my sweetie, my _love, my one and only… I have never anyone more perfect or anyone I would call all those that you to be with me in my life."_

"Oh, Lil…" Scotty said as she began to let more tears slip out of her eyes which he kept a tight lock on.

"From the moment I saw through that two-way mirror, I was taken away by you. Not by your looks, but by your skills. At that moment, I never thought I would fall so madly in love with you as I already am now - but like what others say, life never goes in the way you want it to go. From that moment on, my feelings for began to build up. You may have been a cocky ass at the start of it all, but I was a rotten bitch to you when we first met. I have to admit, you dating Chris was the worst moment of my life. It's not because you hurt me, but because I was hurting myself. I tried to hate you - I really did, but I could never. Every time I did, it was like I was trying to kill myself. I could never hate you! Or be mad at you. I had moments where I was, but it didn't last long as soon as I realized what I was doing was wrong - so wrong. I'm sorry for making you feel like you've hurt me, but know that how much you hurt me could never compare to how much pain I was giving myself. Though hating you wasn't as bad for me as the pity I was feeling for you. I know that you were becoming a mess. I knew you were becoming sloppy. I knew that the vices were taking over your life. I should've helped you. If I did, you could've gotten better earlier. I should've been a better friend - but friendliness wasn't why I thought of helping you. It broke my heart when I didn't even bother to get you clean. I am sorry I wasn't good to you at that time. I should've been better. Basically, I was heart broken when you were with Chris - but you weren't the cause of it, nor was Chris. I was. I wish you knew that I want you to be safe, happy, and loved. Whenever you risk your life for me, I become worried. I rather have my life taken away. It's better than having yours be taken away. I can't bare to know that you're putting yourself in harm just for my safety. It doesn't matter compare to yours. The only reason why I am happy is because I know you're happy. There may be times where I am sad, but it's because I am worried - worried about you. I never want to see you sad or frustrated. It tears me apart. More importantly, you must know you are loved - truly and rightfully. You have a family who loves you so much. I have never seen that kind of love before. You are a lucky man for having that. I would crumble to pieces if that kind of love you have stops. It should never, because you deserve it. I never thought I was deserving of your love. There are plenty of other women who are a whole lot better than I am. They're more beautiful, more intelligent, more rich… That's why you confuse me at times. I have always kept my feeling for you a secret, unlike others who would beg on their knees just to win you over. I am so happy that I get to tell you how I truly feel about you. You deserve everything in the world, Scotty. You are the most deserving man who ever walked the face of this planet, and I refuse to die knowing you don't have what this world has to offer. I love you, Scotty Valens. You are handsome and special in your own unique way. You aren't like any other guy I know. You're the only man I know who loves a woman the way she deserves to be loved and you make me feel like the luckiest woman alive to be loved by you. You're the only guy who I feel truly loves me and I truly love you the same way. If you only knew how madly in love I am with you. You would know how hard it is to bend the rules. It's not my thing to do so, but you make it all worth it. I wish I could scream how much I love you because the world needs to know how much I love you - I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Lilly then collapsed into Scotty's arms after admitting and expressing so much feelings to him. She had never done anything like before. As she cried on him, he could feel her heart pound from her chest - it was hard and strong! He then knew all that she had said was true, and he was so happy that it was. As she cried on him, she felt his warmth as held her tight. She could hear his heart and it was beating fast. She soon realized the warmth she was feeling was from her chest, and that's when she knew all he had professed was true as well.

It took her a while to cry out all her emotions before finally sitting up straight and looking at him once more. Once she sat up straight, he looked at her and gave her a soft smile as she wiped away the tears that had fell on her face.

"Lil," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Scotty." she said back.

They both softly giggled at what they said. Suddenly, the park began to illuminate. The lights around the park began to be switched on and it brightly lighted up the park.

"Another reason why I brought you here" Scotty began to say as Lilly began to look around the whole park as it lit up. "is because I wanted you to see this."

Lilly stared in amazement as the pavements were lighten up with small lights on the street and as the street lights began to turn on. The trees were dressed with Christmas lights that sparkled in the evening sky.

"Scotty, it's beautiful." she simply said in amazement.

"Not as beautiful as you." he remarked as he took his attention off the brightly lit park and placed it once again back at hers.

She looked at him and simply blushed at his remark. He giggled at how she blushed. He always thought she was adorable whenever she blushed.

It wasn't long before they packed up the picnic and went back to Scotty's car. He drove them back to Lilly's home, right where their evening began. Once they were there, he decided to give his girl a proper goodnight. She got out of his car once they arrived at her home and walked toward her front door. He quickly followed. Once she unlocked her front door, she turned around to face him.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for the picnic." she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome." he replied softly with a mischievous grin, leading Lilly to grow one too.

Scotty then wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck and shared a kiss. At each moment of their kiss, it became more passionate. Lilly then grabbed her front door knob and turned it opened. Once it was opened, she stepped inside bringing Scotty along with - kissing him still. She quickly closed the door once they were in her house.

They were just kissing before Scotty decided to move to the side of her ear and down her neck. Normally Lilly would instantly move away from his actions, but she wasn't. Instead, she groaned and shivered at it. He quickly noticed she wasn't backing out of the moment. He knew what it meant - Lilly was taking down her walls and opening herself up to him. He then looked into her eyes.

"You sure about this?" he asked her softly.

She simply nodded and they began to passionately kiss once more. It wasn't long before Lilly soon wrapped her legs around Scotty's waist. He then began to carry her and walk up the stairs into her bedroom. He stayed with her the whole night long.

…

Ok! That's it for my sequel! LOL! I don't wanna get into details in the end. Anyways, I know this is a bit cheezy. Though I am a bit emotional at the moment, so please try to understand. BTW, what Scotty and Lilly said to each other in the park wasn't all me. I edited it a bit. It's a secret where I got it. Hehehe. I also thought of the second half of their professions when I ate in McDo one time. I know emphasized a lot on the whole "Christina debacle", but I think that it's when Scotty and Lilly began to show their feelings for each other. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic/sequel. I don't think I'll be making a continuation for this one. :3


End file.
